Detrás de un alma
by Caminante de media noche
Summary: U.A de One Piece. Sabo y Luffy se ocultan secretos para asegurar sus vidas ante la famila de los D., Mientras ellos tratan de sobrevivir, un pasado oscuro de una negada existencia los envuelve en un caso de homicidos yla verdad de los llamados ERRANTES
1. Capítulo 1- Errante

Mucho Gusto, les presenté un libro de ficción y la lectura de mi vida. Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, salvo un personaje extra. Espero que les guste mucho

* * *

Sumergido en el profundo y oscuro océano yacía un joven que lentamente perdía la capacidad de respirar mientras miraba el agua que se iluminaba por la luna, cerro sus ojos y con el poco aliento que le quedaba dejo salir un suspiro en forma de burbujas provocando que su cuerpo se contrajera de dolor y lentamente cerro sus ojos como si la muerte lo esperase, ¿Quién es digno de morir ante la oscura noche en donde las estrellas ignoran aquel hombre ahogado y un alma lamentarse y rendirse de no lograr sus deseos y su libertad de vivir?

"Lo siento, pero aún no puedo llevarte"

Una cálida voz de escuchaba en su mente, pareciera que incluso aun así su muerte era imposible a pesar de que ya el cuerpo se encontraba en las profundidades, ¿era una clase de chiste de vida que tenía?, no lo sabía. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente habiendo despertado sentado en una silla que lo tenía esposado y observo que se encontraba frente a una mesa con una taza vacía y bretado tanto de las orillas como el de la superficie, no sabía qué hacía en ese lugar, ¿acaso era el paraíso o un juicio de sus actos? Entonces un sonido proveniente de la taza hizo que el volviera de sus pensamientos y vio como terminaba de quebrarse la taza haciendo que los recuerdo del joven lo bombardearan tanto de momentos tristes como de alegres y empezó a llorar por inercia, se agitaba tratando de quitarse los grilletes que lo contenían hasta romperse y cubriendo su rostro con las manos cayo de rodillas, fue ahí cuando confirmo que ya no podía volver a la vida.

"¿tienes miedo de vivir?"

Otra vez era la voz que había escuchado, eso lo molesto, así que grito de impotencia con rostro furioso y lleno de lágrimas, deseaba vivir otra vez, deseaba ver a sus seres queridos, deseaba una esperanza de librarse de aquellos pesares que atormentaban su pasado, presente y futuro; pero a pesar de eso no respondió y simplemente miro los restos de la taza con ojos vacíos de esperanza, sin brillo

"Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte"

El joven esbozo una sonrisa forzada, no importaba ahora, ya no importaba quien era antes y el motivo de su muerte porque a nadie le importaba y entonces tomo los trozos de la taza y como si fuera comida, se los trago sin dificultad pues ahora ya no era humano, tampoco un espíritu, era un Errante

"lo siento"

―También yo, supongo que era mi destino ―

"No tenía que ser así porque tú nunca tuviste destino ni siquiera una existencia

―Entonces siempre fue así—―

"lo siento, fuiste mi error, uno que nunca debió suceder y aun así aquí estas sin alma y cuerpo, sin un destino al que te guíes, un errante, un ser sin ser"

―Ahora ya no, yo soy…―

Un joven apuesto, alto y de perfil de clase alta de cabellera rubia y ondulante caminaba en medio de un pasillo blanco limpio y con anuncio de espera en la puerta de cristal que llevaba a un quirófano, esperando impacientemente la llegada del doctor. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto?, él estaba bien hace tres horas con esa sonrisa que se le caracteriza mientras llevaba puesto ese sombrero de paja con listón rojo, todavía lo recordaba mientras corría impaciente por subir a los juegos mecánicos mientras comía golosinas sacadas de su bolsillos del pantalón, Entonces Sabo empezó a llorar de impotencia y frustración, él estaba ahí quieto con hombros alzados y sus manos formaban puños, deseaba ser fuerte, deseaba que su hermano fuera tan fuerte para librarse de la muerte. Un par de minutos después una enfermera salió del quirófano acalorada mientras se masajeaba el cuello y se dirigió al rubio

―Usted es familiar directo del paciente―

―Si, soy su hermano, ¿todo bien? Él está bien ¿cierto? ― El joven estaba nervioso y en pánico que sostuvo a la enfermera de ambos hombros agitándola levemente, ella enojada forcejeo quitándolo de encima y suspiro

―Él está estable, la cirugía resulto más larga por la bala que estaba cerca de la aorta del corazón, había perdido mucha sangre debido a las lesiones en sus pulmones por los fragmentos de su caja torácica, despertara mañana al mediodía, lo mantendremos vigilado esta noche así que cálmese ― dijo seriamente un semblante irritante por lo que se retiró rápidamente a descansar, pareciera que no era su día por lo que Sabo supo que fue imprudente y se hizo a un lado para que la enfermera se retirase

Pasaron tres días y el joven moreno empezaba a mejorar, mayormente se dormía debido a la falta de comida que eran remplazados por soluciones y medicamente administrados por vía intravenosa. El joven giro su cabeza hacia una pintura del océano que suplantaba la ventana, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaba allí o cuanto había dormido, estaba fastidiado no sabía si era de noche o de días y aún tenía dificultad al respirar por lo que moverse no era una acción favorable

"quiero irme Sabo, ¿Dónde está ahora?, me siento tan solo"

Entonces en frente de la camilla un joven alto de cabellera ondulada y negro y de ojos igual color sin brillo alguno, le adornaban unas pecas debajo de sus ojos y parte de su nariz, era apuesto no lo negaba. Mostraba un semblante frio y desafiante que lo observaba como si fuera una escoria, ofendiendo al pobre joven moreno que apenas y se había librado de la muerte.

― ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Cómo entraste sin un permiso?, ¿eres un asesino? ―

―Cuestionas mucho niño, y si no debiste verme ahora si estas vivo, me largo de aquí ―

Como si esas palabras hicieran más emocionado al joven, le ordeno que se detuviera porque estaba aburrido, deseaba hablar con alguien no importaba si era un fantasma o un asesino

― Por favor detente al menos habla conmigo un rato, estoy solo y soy el único al que puede verte ― Imploro el joven otra vez mientras se acomodaba con dificultad agarrándose el pecho y jadeando por el dolor. El otro solo lo miro unos instantes pensando si debía hacerlo o no, pero como no había muchas oportunidades como estas, prefirió acercarse al chico y sentarse en el suelo recargándose en la orilla de la camilla. El joven misterioso empezaba a lamentarse de hacerle compañía aquel moreno que tenia vendas alrededor de su pecho y , no es que fuera algo que no viera todos los días, ni tampoco por tener lastima, solo tal vez por ser peculiar por el simple hecho de verlo y hablarle ya era algo fuera de lo común. El ambiente en la habitación era silencioso, pero no incomodo para ambos, pero sabia tanto Luffy como el chico misterioso que tenían que hablar uno de ellos, por lo que empezó hablando el moreno

―Me llamo Luffy, tengo 20 años, bueno acabo de cumplirlos. Eso también me recordó que apenas sobreviví después de que me disparara mi madre en mi cumpleaños, eso no me lo esperaba, yo creí que me amaba por ser su hijo ―

Al momento de mencionar a su madre, luffy agacho la cabeza sintiéndose culpable porque la razón de aquel acontecimiento era porque ella había perdido la cordura por su culpa, Sabo lo comprendía en parte, pero sabía que no le gustaba que él hablara del asunto y era algo que no era mencionado en la familia. El errante al sentirse incomodo miro el rostro del chico y trababa de descifrar aquella expresión en el rostro de Luffy, éste ultimo se percato de la mirada y fácilmente escondió todo ese dolor y pesar que cargaba y esbozo una sonrisa radiante, por lo que el errante se disgusto por el cambio de humor, ¿tan lamentable era el mocoso?, suspiro resignado ya que no quería saber de la vida del otro así que solo siguió mirándolo sin expresión alguna

― Sabes tengo un secreto, aunque creo que ya no lo es si te lo cuento, pero puedo ver espíritus, pero no los escucho, aunque eres el primero que puedo oírte ¿Por qué será?, Sabo no quiere que hable de eso ya que muchos me han lastimado por eso y él cree que es mejor no decirlo para que pueda tener amigos. ―

― Hablas mucho, aunque los espíritus que tú llamas son errantes como yo, son seres negados a existir o que vivieron siendo errores de dios y cuando mueren su existencia de aquellos que lo recordaron son olvidados, de seguro no recuerdas sus rostros. ―

― ¿Entonces es así? Con razón no recuerdo los retratos que dibujo en algunas ocasiones, de seguro son ellos, pero me pregunto si pude hablar con ellos ya que solo recuerdo que alguien me consolaba cuando estaba solo. ―

― ¿los dibujaste?, ¿Por qué? ―

― Supongo que fue a petición de ellos, aunque ya nunca los volví a ver. ―

― Es porque existieron en tus dibujos, ellos se convirtieron en dibujos. ―

El joven se conmociono por la respuesta vaga del errante, ¿acaso los mato dibujándolos o les hizo un favor en existir?, no lo sabía, pero en cierta medida se sentía culpable por algo que para él era correcto, entonces se disculpó con el pecoso, pero éste no le importaba ya que según los errantes existir de alguna manera era algo bueno, al final de todo eran seres necesitados implorando la esencia de la vida. Siguieron hablando de los errantes hasta que Luffy se quedó adormilado

― Volverás mañana ¿cierto?, No quiero estar solo, por favor. ― Dijo acomodándose en la cama para dormir, el pecoso solo lo observo y acaricio su cabeza gentilmente y se marchó.

En esa misma noche mientras tanto Sabo conducía en su motocicleta dirigiéndose a un edifico abandonado lejos de la ciudad, una vez allí se quito el casco y se puso un par de gantes negros de piel en ambas manos y unos googlees en su cabeza. Abrió la puerta que se deslizaba lentamente y con pasos lentos se dirigió a un hombre atado de pies y manos, traía un pañuelo sucio insertado en su boca y pareciera que había sido torturado recientemente ya que se observaba moretones y cortes en todo su cuerpo como también su ropa manchada de sangre y mugre

― Realmente apestas, supongo que le diré a los chicos que una vez que te vayas de mi presencia te lleven un chapuzón, te agradara estar en el agua. ― Dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su victima que trataba de gritar y soltarse, eso molesto al rubio que lo empezó a golpear con un tubo de acero, la victima gimió de dolor al ser golpeado, sentía que la sangre que salía desde su garganta lo ahogaba, por lo que era realmente difícil de respirar, Sabo cansado de todo este acto, le saco de la boca la tela manchada de sangre y le mostro una sonrisa mientras lo sujetaba por la garganta

― Debiste cumplir con tu trabajo en matar a la mujer para que mi hermano estuviera a salvo, ¿pero que hiciste?, te revolcaste con ella y te uso para que te robara el arma y le disparara a Luffy, no creas que tampoco se sobre el lavado de dinero que obtuviste por robar los bienes de la compañía de mi padre, eso sin contar que también trataste de matarme después de que saliera del hospital. ―

Entonces el hombre le escupió a Sabo y le insulto y toda su familia, cansado del drama de su supuesto guardaespaldas le disparó a quemarropa en la cabeza del sujeto poniendo fin a su vida. Entonces se limpio la cara con un pañuelo húmedo sacado de su bolsillo de su chaqueta y con su celular llamo a sus empleados a realizar la limpieza del edifico y llevar el cuerpo al mar. Una vez terminando la llamada se acomodo el casco y se dirigió a la moto mientras se quitaba los guantes.

― Tiempo sin verte, esperaba a que terminaras tu trabajo de héroe para saludarte. ―

Sabo se detuvo, conocía bien la voz y volteo a ver al pecoso que le sonreía con brazos cruzados sentado en la moto. El rubio no sonrió, sabia que era él, desde pequeño al igual que Luffy tenia esa especia de poder peculiar de ver errantes, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie eso incluía a Luffy, así que lo ignoro y lo atravesó, se acomodó en la moto y lo encendió

― Vamos solo un saludo no hará nada de malo, después de todo me olvidaras en un par de días―

En efecto tenía razón, los errantes eran olvidados con el pasar de los días y si volvías a toparte con ellos los recordabas cuando ellos te hablaban. Sabo suspiro con pesar, deseaba ver a su hermano lo más rápido posible así que accedió y lo saludo con un gesto y se marchó. El errante al verlo marchar dejo de fingir y camino hacia el cadáver, lo observo un momento y con su mano lo atravesó y saco una taza fracturada por todos lados, lo termino de quebrar y se lo trago fácilmente. A diferencia de los espíritus, los errantes eran seres sin ser, sin destino alguno, fáciles de olvidar y sobre todo tenían la peculiaridad de comer almas sin valor alguno, las almas de los pecadores.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, tengamos que pensar en algo diferente, pero decidí por este, que me inspire en momentos oportunos, donde no puedo dejar de leer. La historia así que no te preocupes.**_


	2. Capitulo 2- Parca

**Hola otra vez, no paso mucho desde el primer capitulo ya que mi imaginación salio a flote en segur escribiendo. Espero que disfrutes y que le empeces a agarrar cariño y esfuerzo a la historia.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas y Luffy había mejorado fácilmente, podría acomodarse fácilmente en la cama y caminar, y sobre todo ya no tenia tantos vendajes como la primera vez, en efecto para el jovencito había sido una larga espera en su recuperación

―Sabo ¿cuándo vamos a la casa? Quiero comer algo decente, aquí la comida es insípida y muy racional - dijo con un puchero que lo hacia adorable por lo que Sabo comenzó a reír, un peso de todo lo que había sucedido seguía siendo su lindo hermano. Luffy hizo una muesca de disgusto y bufo de enfado y uso la cuchara que traía un trozo de brócoli y lo lanzo a la cara de Sabo, esto al sentir el proyecto de brócoli se enfado y se acerco a su hermano amenazadoramente

\- Luffy no creas que saldrás vivo de esta -

\- ¡Aaaah! Mi hermano intenta asesinarme, por favor ten piedad o le diré a Koala oa Makino que intentaste pegarme - dijo amenazante con una sonrisa, sabia que ellas eran la única debilidad de Sabo. En cuanto al rubio lo escucho, imagina a los regaños de Koala creando un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. Se calmo al instante y se incorporó otra vez acomodándose a una silla cercana, en eso suena su celular, miro a luffy esperando su aprobación, este supo de inmediato quien era aquel que necesitaba la atención de su hermano y le hizo un ademan de que se fuera, rápidamente Sabo se dispuso a contestar la llamada y retirarse de la habitación.

\- Habla Sabo, ¿Cuál es la emergencia? -

"Buen día joven amo, le enviaremos notificaciones que todo está listo para ejecutar a la mujer, ella ha estado tomando las medicinas que usted le recomendó por lo que será fácil deshacerse de ella, el Amo no puso una queja alguna, por lo que se deshizo la evidencia de matrimonio, cuentas bancarias y todas sus pertenencias asumiendo una identidad de prostituta. ¿Desea que la eliminemos o usted vaya personalmente?

Sabo lo medito, quería estar con Luffy en el hospital, pero ver la expresión de ella al morir le tentaba, quería ver su expresión de horror al verlo, podría cosquilleo en su estomago haciendo excitante la idea de como mostrarle el verdadero horror que empezaba a reír de locura.

"Joven Amo ¿está usted bien ?, ¿qué son sus órdenes?"

\- Iré, no dejen que se salga de su habitación y preparen el medicamento, llegare en unos 20 minutos. -

"Si, joven Amo"

Sabo colgó la llamada y se apoya a la pared y se deslizo hasta caer en el piso, Aun sonreía, pero ya no era por que iba a matar, sino más bien, era una sonrisa afligida, deseaba llorar, pero pareciera que no tenía arrepentimientos por haber convertido en un monstruo despiadado. Él sabía que ya no podría ser alguien común, tenía que salvar su rayo de luz de toda esa oscuridad llamada familiar, tenía que mancharse las manos, ser más listo que todos, ser más poderoso e incluso ser más despiadado por lo que si alguien iba a daño a su hermano, ellos sufrirían las consecuencias incluso si era el padre de Luffy. Paso unos minutos en el piso frio pensando en las palabras que una vez escucho de niño al mirar la foto de Luffy en un expediente mientras yacía sentado en un auto lujoso enfrente de un hombre alto con aura intimidante y frio.

"El es Luffy, tu amo y tu hermano, tu lo protegerás incluso si tienes que salir de tu tumba o del mismo infierno para protegerlo. Entiendes"

"Si, dragón"

Mientras tanto Luffy jugaba con su comida, sabia que su hermano ya no volvería para despedirse, por lo que tenía miedo solo otra vez, quería hablar con alguien y apenas recordaba la presencia de un sujeto o eso él creía, quería recordarlo, así que dejo su comida y saco de la mochila que Sabo le había traído, un lápiz y un cuaderno de dibujo. Se dispuso a abrirlo y miro explícitamente el primer dibujo, era un retrato de su abuelo, aun recordando como era el único que le había mostrado cariño y momentos felices, recordando los golpes de amor que le dio cuando se metió en problemas o las ocasiones donde acampaba detrás de la casa cerca del jardín mientras comían malvavisco y carnes asadas.

Viejo te extraño, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte ?, ¿Por qué fingiste que me amabas? Dijo mientras lagrimas tibias salían de sus ojos, deseaba no ser tan llorón pero aquellos recuerdos felices lo bombardeaban hasta hacerlo llorar aferrándose al cuaderno deseando que volviera esos tiempos de su niñez

Una vez calmado, limpio su cara con sus manos energéticamente, le había prometido a Sabo que no había llorar por perdidas. Hojeó el cuaderno hasta encontrar una hoja en blanco y tomar su lápiz se dispuso a dibujar un rostro, apenas recordaba por lo que le dificultó el inicio

―Recuerdo que tenia unas pecas por encima de sus mejillas, una nariz afilada como Sabo, sus labios parecidos que nunca sonríen - Decía mientras dibujaba cada facción que él recordaba, pero aún así estaba incompleto, le faltaba los ojos, ¿Por qué no los ¿podría recordar ?, podría tener su subconsciente se lo impedía como si fuera algo malo que iba a hacer.

"Es porque existieron en tus dibujos, se convirtieron en dibujos".

Como si una voz le hablara detenido soltando rápidamente su lápiz, lo había olvidado esas palabras y grabado la desaparición de todos esos espíritus, supo de inmediato que debió ser algo horrible al tratar de recordarlo, de seguro no le había pedido que lo dibujase ya que la mayoría de sus dibujos todos sonreían con sinceridad

\- ¿Tratabas de dibujarme ?, realmente eres bueno en eso, aunque te equivocaste aquí - señaló el espíritu el dibujo - no tengo tan ancha la frente y mis labios son un poco más largos -

Luffy impactado al recordar aquel sujeto que lo acompañaba una vez, lo que mira con sorpresa recordando que era él desconocido y como es que había llegado y la promesa que perdió. Sonrió mecánicamente al verlo otra vez que por inercia intento abrazarlo, pero como era un espíritu, lo traspaso y se cayo de la cama. El errante conmocionado por la caída del chico se acercó a él para preguntarle si estaba bien, este le respondió afirmando que estaba bien, aunque un poco adolorido se convirtió lentamente y volvió a su cama, tosió ligeramente, era vergonzoso tratar de abrazar a un fantasma resultando que cayera de la cama

―Creí que no me visitarías, disculpa por dibujarte sin tu permiso, es solo que quería verte. Te extrañe - exclamo sintiéndose culpable.

El errante lo miro, no lo culpaba, sabía que el chico iba a dibujarlo por lo que siempre lo vigilaba de cerca para evitarlo, lo que si se dio una gran sorpresa fue cuando descubrió que el moreno era hermano de aquel loco rubio sería interesante como iba a reaccionar aquel rubio cuando descubriera que el mocoso era visitado por un él.

\- No te preocupes, veo que ya estas mejor comparación a cuando te vi aquella vez, de seguro ya falta poco para que te den de alta -

\- Solo una semana más, ya puedo caminar, pero dije el doctor que me costara correr o hacer ejercicio hasta después de un par de meses por las fracturas de mi tórax y las lesiones de mi pulmón -

Luffy comenzó a hablar de todo lo que el errante se había perdido durante las tres semanas de su ausencia, los visitantes que llegaron y uno que otra queja de la comida del hospital, el conjunto de dibujos que tenia de su cuaderno, unos eran de paisajes , animales o de los retratos. El pecoso solo atino a sonreír y responder una que otra pregunta que tenía que ver con sentimientos para el autor al joven, ya que la carecía de todo sentimiento. Pasaron las horas hasta que una enfermera entro para suministrarle antibióticos y soluciones nuevas, Luffy al percatarse que alguien abrió la puerta dejo de hablar y dibujar. El errante al ver la enfermera supo de inmediato la situación y se sentó en la silla, Luffy y la enfermera se saludaron, empezaron a platicar amablemente sobre como estaban o la comida que siempre le daban.

"Pensaba que los fantasmas no dormían como los humanos, me pregunto si sueñan mientras duermen"

Pensó el moreno al verlo fijamente aquel joven alcalde, deseaba dibujarlo mientras dormía ya que para él se encontró apuesto pero si lo hacia podría desaparecer, así que se ideo un plan y solo lo dibujaba sin rostro. Una vez terminado el dibujo volvió a acostarse y dormir. El errante abrió sus ojos una vez que el chico estaba completamente dormido y se marcho de la habitación, camino varios pasillos y quedándose en algunas habitaciones vacías pensando sobre el joven llorando

\- Me pregunto que tanto te han lastimado Luffy como para poner esa expresión tan triste y lamentable - dijo mientras jugaba con una taza bretada que había sacado de un niño con leucemia. - ¿Seré capaz de quitarte esa sonrisa si tomo lo que más amas o busca tu felicidad en otra parte? -

Mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, varias enfermeras y doctores llegaron a la habitación con una mujer herida, el muchedumbre de la gente hizo molestar al pecoso ya que deseaba estar solo, pero al ver un rostro conocido entre la gente del hospital supo que aquella mujer acostada en la camilla no iba a durar mucho.

"Me pregunto si será una taza o una perla la que busca ese bastardo de tatuajes"

Un moreno con ojeras y una barba de chivo con tatuajes en sus manos caminaba alrededor de la gente hasta notar la presencia del errante disgustándolo mucho, quería que su trabajo terminara bien y si el errante estaba allí significaba que había comido almas en el hospital, eso lo horrorizo mucho, una vez que la mujer murió, el moreno le hizo un hombre de la larga habitación de la habitación, y el errante sin deseos de pelear se salió del lugar y se quedó en la puerta.

"Angela Fritz. Causa de muerte: hemorragias internas por intento de suicidio, hora de la muerte: 2:45 de la madrugada. Sin cambios".

La mano de la ley acariciaron delicadamente el rostro de la mujer que tenia sus ojos entre abiertos, le dio un beso en el frente para después de susurrándole una despedida haciendo que terminara ella de cerrarlos. Tomo distancia de ella y con su mano la atravesó sacándole del pecho una perla brillante oscura con toques marrones y se lo tragó, en ese momento vio los momentos tristes y alegres de la mujer, el cómo sufría abuso tanto físicamente como verbal de todos los que la rodeaban, el abandono de aquellos que querían y la perdida de su bebé ese mismo día del suicidio, el moreno le empezó a salir lagrimas por la afligida alma que apretaba sus manos en forma de puños y se arrodillo hasta que el efecto de la perla pasara, una vez calmado anoto el nombre de la mujer en su libreta y se retiró del lugar

\- No ha cambiado nada, aun sigues llorando por todo, si fuera yo no había lamentando tanto - dijo el pecoso esbozando una sonrisa recargándose sobre la pared, al menos no le agradaba su presencia y menos en hospitales

\- No deberías estar aquí errante y menos cerca de una parca como yo si aun aprecias la poca presencia que te queda - dijo desafiante la parca acercándose a él, el otro bufo y borro su sonrisa fingida poniéndose serio, la parca al notar la reacción de él supo que había caído en sus provocaciones y dando en el clavo - Realmente sabes lo que te conviene si no quieres que termine contigo, lárgate de mi zona y no vuelvas aparecer―

\- ¿Tu zona ?, ¿Te recuerdo que fuiste en tu vida pasada o acaso ya lo olvidaste ?, si no recuerdo mal había mucha sangre y dos hombres rubios matándose entre si por tu culpa,

\- ¡Cállate! -

\- según tenían entendido uno era tu padre y el otro tu tío ¿no ?, recuerdo que lo disfrutabas cuando ellos se retorcían de dolor. Aun lo recuerdas asesino o mejor dicho ¿psicópata asesino?-

\- ¡Dije que te callaras errante! - exclamó con furia, aquellos recuerdos que tenían pesadillas que afrontar, sus pecados eran un peso que tenían que cargar asumiendo ser la parca y así salvar su alma "Yo ... yo ... -

―Losé, quieres salvar la poca alma que te queda, ¿Por qué todas las parcas son así ?, tan lamentables, un pesar de que son más fuertes que nosotros los errantes, lloran por cualquier alma que toman. Patéticos -

\- Tu no entiendes nada, tu existencia es efímera, lárgate de aquí si no quieres que acabe contigo ahora. - Dijo sacando una espada de su pecho impulsivamente dirigiéndolo a la garganta del errante, este último sus manos empezaron a incendiar un fuego rojo y naranja, tal pareciera que había metido la pata y sabia que con una disculpa no podría librarse de la ira de la parca, por lo que lo detuvo la espada con gran dificultad con su mano incendiada, le dio un puñetazo certero en el abdomen haciendo que la parca soltara su espada y esta desapareciera, el errante lanzo bolas de fuego hacia el moreno y este los cortaba con su espada que volvía a aparecer con sus manos, entonces el errante creo una barrera de fuego y después lanzo una llamarada a la parca para después de fugarse y escapar de la muerte.

Dos días después, en la carretera Sabo conducía felizmente con un regalo para Luffy, era el sombrero de paja que había sido confeccionado por Nami ya que este se vio maltratado y roto de un lado que Nami hizo el honor de reparar. El pensaba en lo feliz que iba a estar su hermanito al ver el sombrero otra vez por lo que acelero para llegar más rápido para ver a su hermana, una vez llegando al hospital noto rastros de misma de diferentes colores, paralizado al conocer de quienes proceden corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Luffy asegurando que él estaría bien, una vez llegando a la habitación ignorando la seguridad, abrió rápidamente la puerta y se rápidamente a la camilla pero vio que estaba vacía asustándolo, no lo entendía porque había pasado todo eso si Luffy estaba bien, era imposible. Camino dos pasos atrás pensando en lo peor,

\- ¿Sabo estas bien? ¿Sucede algo malo? -

Sabo volteo rápidamente por donde procedió esa voz, en eso noto a su hermano con su bolsa de suero sosteniéndola, se acercó a él lentamente con una expresión afligida por lo que se preocupó su hermano, su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente al sentir alivio al verlo aún vivo, no quería perderlo, y lo abrazo por sorpresa, quería sentir su calor, el latir de su corazón, su respiración. Realmente sabia que si algo le sucedería a su hermano no podría perdonárselo

\- Todo está bien Luffy, todo está bien. Ya nadie te hará daño te lo prometo, así que no me dejes aun Luffy - dijo separándose de él y con dulzura le acaricio el cabello, Luffy no sabia lo que le ocurrió a Sabo, quería hacerlo feliz así que buscará algo para entretener al rubio hasta de que diviso un regalo

\- ¿Ese regalo es para mí? - pregunto el moreno señalando el regalo que estaba en el suelo, una vez volvió a la realidad Sabo miro el regalo y rápidamente lo recogió y se lo entrego a Luffy, el moreno lo abrió y esbozo una sonrisa radiante al ver su sombrero de vuelta, Sabo lo tomo y se lo coloco encima de la cabeza del moreno afirmando que no estaba completo sin el sombrero.

Pasaron un rato platicando y riéndose de recuerdos vergonzosos o felices de su infancia o de la escuela, Sabo le enseño las fotos de los compañeros de Luffy y videos de saludos de ellos y como respuesta Luffy mando un video de él diciendo que volvería y podría muchos momentos divertidos con ellos. Una vez terminado el video, luffy saco su cuaderno de dibujo y comenzó a hojear el cuaderno hasta topar con el dibujo no terminado del errante.

\- ¿Cuándo hice este dibujo? - cuestiono el moreno tratando de recordar el retrato incompleto del dibujo, siempre había completado sus dibujos, pero era algo extraño eso, seguido pensando forzando su mente en recordar haciendo una cara de fastidio a lo que Sabo sonrió al ver a su hermano pensando ya que para el rubio su hermanito siempre olvidaba cosas.

\- ¿Qué dibujo es Luffy ?, de seguro puedo ayudarte a recordar - Luffy asintió y le entrego el cuaderno al rubio, Sabo al mirar el bosquejo borro su sonrisa del rostro, sabia de quien o que se tratase, ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano hablara con él ?, eso le hizo preocuparse por lo que le pregunté qué día había dicho ese retrato y su hermano respondió

\- No sé, pero siempre le pongo fechas a los dibujos en la parte de atrás de la hoja, déjame checarlo - Luffy hojeo la hoja y noto otro dibujo del mismo sujeto sin rostro, esta vez el dibujo reflejaba el cuerpo completo y estaba sentado en una silla pareciese que estaba dormido, luffy sonrió y toco la hoja, a pesar de que no recordaba lo siento cariño por extraño - Se ve lindo este dibujo, aunque también no lo recuerdo - Sabo noto la sonrisa que había extrañado en ver a luffy, verlo sonreír así le hizo sentir tanta aflicción ¿Cómo era posible esa cosa que había hecho feliz a Luffy ?, tenía envidia por primera vez, quería esa sonrisa fuera dirigida hacia él.

\- Luffy las fechas por favor - dijo Sabo ocultando su rostro, no quería ver a su hermano de ese modo, Luffy no notó el cambio de comportamiento de Sabo así que vio el reverso de las hojas y se sorprendió que había sido hace dos días atrás

\- Fue hace dos días, ¿Por qué no lo puedo recordar? Que extraño

Sabo se levanto de su asiento sorprendiendo al pequeño y se fue hacia la puerta sin decir nada, luffy extrañado le pregunto si le había sucedido algo y este solo le sonrió

\- Voy a comprar unos dulces, vuelvo enseguida -

\- Esta bien, ten cuidado y regresa pronto -

Sabo asintió y se retiro de la habitación, se detuvo a unos pocos pasos del cuarto y recordaba aun esa sonrisa de Luffy, no recordaba cuánto tiempo le había dedicado uno así, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sonrió de esa manera después de que el viejo desapareciera Camino hacia los pasillos mirando a sus alrededores tratando de encontrar al errante, pero solo pudo ver a enfermeras caminando de un lado a otro y pacientes en sus camas, otros caminaban mientras se recuperaban o mujeres con sus bebés siendo visitandolas por sus familiares. Casi estaba saliendo de los pasillos de las habitaciones hasta que vio en frente de él a un moreno con ojeras y tatuajes en las manos, tomo su celular e hizo como si llamase, se acercó hacia la parca y comenzó a hablar.

\- Entre y vi miasma en la entrada del hospital, supuse que eran ustedes, pero involucrar a mi hermano en sus peleas. no pienso pasarlo por alto. - dijo con el ceño fruncido apretando su celular, la parca no sabia que tenia que ver el mocoso con la pelea que habían tenido

\- Explícate - Demando la parca y Sabo continúo hablando

\- El errante conoce a Luffy, tal parece que son amigos y yo sé que eres y que es lo que buscas, eres una parca y si piensan lleva el alma del angel no te lo entregare aun si muero- la parca abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al saber la valiosa información, aquel mocoso era de los conocidos almas puras, los llamados ángeles.

\- bien sabido cual es mi trabajo, pero revelar tan valiosa información a mi que soy una parca significa que eres el mas tonto de los tres- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras su cuerpo se evaporaba dejando rastros de humo a su alrededor - el errante ya debe haberlo sabido antes que yo asi que ten cuidado, ese monstruo hará todo lo posible por quitártelo. nos vemos errante...- La parca desapareció envuelto de una oscura, Sabo chasqueo su lengua y volvió a luffy, esta vez lo mantendría vigilado de todos, eso incluía los D.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que las personalidades de los personajes son algo distintos pero no se preocupen, aun conservan su esencia. con forme siga escribiendo la historia habra una que otra sorpresa para deleite de ustedes. gracias por leer**_


	3. Capítulo 3- Ángeles

**Hola a todos. les dejo la continuación del fic, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Oda sama**

* * *

Pequeñas gotas escandalosas golpeaban el vidrio de la ventana anunciando así una noche lluviosa y fría, el muchacho se modifica en cierta manera solo ante ese ambiente tan triste, la lluvia era algo que no le agradaba, y más porque no se permite salir ya que pescaría un resfriado, prefería quedarse en su cuarto mirando una película o solo como caía la lluvia

─ Quiero salir─dijo aun acostado en su cama, ya había pasado 2 meses después de salir del hospital, y parecía que su hermano se había sentido ausente, no quería molestar a sus amigos en que habían visitadolo sabiendo que aquella lluvia parecía no detenerse ya contrario de eso se hacia cada vez mas fuerte provocando que él se cubriera mas en sus mantas - odio estar solo ─

Mientras que la lluvia hacia la presencia en esa ciudad, un joven de cabellos negros deambulaba en las calles, lo único que le hacia sentir como un ser vivo era la lluvia, pues el agua refleja la pureza espiritual y eso hacia qué podría sentir las cálidas gotas de agua que grabó en su cabello y piel, amaba la lluvia porque lo hacia sentir tan vivo sabiendo que su existencia era tan negada para los demás, mientras caminaba las calles, como los errantes caminaban sin rumbo fijo sintiendo la lluvia, otros lloraban mientras esas lagrimas Eran enmascaradas por las gotas que caían para ocultar el dolor de muchos. ¿Qué será el día en que no sufrirá por tener que ser así ?, no lo sabia, nunca lo sabia. Era obvio que aquella pregunta era solo una excusa para enfrentar su dolor y desear existir, tal vez ese niño le haría un favor en existir en esos retratos, tal vez así olvidaría su deseo. En eso esos sentimientos que lo inundaban de manera sorpresiva rápidamente huían de él dejando un vació dentro y otra vez se cambiaron como un cascarón, un simple alma sin amor y sentimiento alguno, provocando que mirara el cielo sin expresión alguno y sus pensamientos empezaron a aclararse, su sed por aquel deseo que tanto esfuerzo quería tener otra vez lo invadía, dejo de lado ese semblante débil de él y rápidamente se verá hacia una casa que conoció a la perfección o al menos eso creía.

"Por favor ... no me dejen solo"

Una voz cálida se oyó por todo el lugar donde yacia el errante, por alguna razón se le hacia conocido pero a la vez tan lejano, rápidamente se apresuro a caminar y se arrepintió una palpitar en su pecho que hizo que el pelinegro se detuviera forzosamente y cayera de rodillas por el dolor

"La soledad me asusta ... por favor alguien ..."

Otra vez la voz, cada vez e dolor se identificaba a lo que el errante empezaba a jadear mientras apretaba sus prendas oscuras, ¿Qué era ese dolor tan intenso? ¿Quién lo necesitaba para aferrarse a ese sentimiento tan desconsolador ?, odiaba el dolor y mas la soledad que le transmite la voz, entonces molesto, el errante gritaba a que se callara aquella voz pero aun así era ignorado y la voz suplicaba ser salvado del sufrimiento, deseaba que esos fantasmas que lo atormentaban se esparcieran, cerro sus ojos por la debilidad que sufrió tras ese punzante dolor que le carcomía y cayo al suelo

"Ace ... Ace ... por favor no me olvides, no me dejes"

De repente abrió los ojos, encontrándose en el suelo de una habitación, el techo estaba adornado de un azul con tonos verdes alrededor de lo que eran unas especies de estrellas de mar, miro a su alrededor con calma observando que estaba muy en una habitación, era pequeña pero cálida, la cama individual estaba desordenado de ropas, sabanas y almohadas, cerca de la ventana había un código de barras extravagante y colorido a escala, cerca del código de barras un pequeño escritorio y libros dispersos en una esquina acompañados de cables y una mochila. Se levanto para acomodarse mejor y sentarse en la cama, no entendía lo que había pasado y lo único que recordaba era esa sensación penetrante y dolorosa

─ ¡Al fin despiertas !, creí que estableció lastimado por lo que te llevó a mi cuarto ─ Ace volteo a donde probó la voz y vio aquel chico que una vez le hizo compañía al hospital, ¿Cómo era posible que él lo recordara o que lo viera ?, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa lo cual el muchacho noto fácilmente y se acerco al espectro ─ No recuerdas nada, ¿cierto? ─

Ace se levanto de la cama y se acerco al chico dejando a unos centímetros de distancia para intimidarlo con una mirada furiosa, claro que era solo una fachada, ya que no quería relacionarse con un familiar del rubio. Al no ver respuesta por parte del moreno, se separó de él y camino a un lado evitando todo contacto, entonces al notar como lo detuvo sujetándolo con la mano, miro al chico escéptico a lo que tuvo éxito, eso no era posible si él era un fantasma Forcejeo su agarre tirando su mano lejos del chico.

FinAl fin pude tocarte - dijo sonriendo Luffy mientras aún podía sentir la sensación que había experimentado al tocar un espectro - creí que iba a ser frío o triste pero resultó ser cálido y muy acogedor - señaló Luffy mientras observaba a su acompañante, por otro lado, el errante no dijo nada por todo lo que había sucedido recientemente, era imposible la idea de que un humano iba a tocarlo, solo los espectros recientes. El pelinegro sospechó haciendo despejar todas sus dudas y volvió a acomodarse en la cama sentándose, Luffy solo lo observo mientras sonreía por la incomodidad.

Guien Alguien me llamaba, era tan doloroso - hablo el pelinegro aceptando todo lo que había pasado, solo dijo lo primero que recordaba, el muchacho inclinado suavemente su cabeza hacia la izquierda tratando de entender lo que aquel espectro había confesado pensando si había algo oculto en esa frase, pero nada, era extraño.

―Yo te llame ...― mintió el chico, quería saber que era realmente lo que había pasado, por lo que atraía su atención era la vía más rápida ―y llegaste a mi cuarto adolorido pero no lo recuerdas ―El mayor de ambos desvió su mirada tratando de recordar todo, pero solo fragmentos llegaban a su mente donde alguien lo llamaba, pero al volver su mirada hacia el chico, bufó molesto no creyendo su historia, tal vez lo encontrado en alguna calle cercana a su casa, pero ¿Cómo ¿Explicar qué lo podría tocar ?, ¿Acaso el muchacho había muerto? "." Imposible ", podría él negandolo tras agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro rechazando la idea, así que suspiro resignado

―Eso es imposible, de ninguna manera podría invocarme porque no tengo un nombre al cual ser llamado, soy un errante, recuerdalo- hablo con la seriedad de mantener la calma ante el asunto del toque y de la invocación

―¿Por qué? ―Cuestiono el otro no convencido y al no poder sacarle información tan fácilmente - ¿Cómo explicas entonces qué puedo tocar ?, tu mismo lo ha visto recientemente que no pude tocar cuando estaba en el hospital, y ademas te recuerdo a pesar de que no me hayas hablado, dime entonces- se quejo el menor cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido

―Es suficiente, me largo de aquí― se paro de la cama y luces brillantes como luciérnagas alumbraban al errante hasta que el fuego lo empezaba a consumir y desaparecer, el muchacho al contrario de detenerlo solo lo contemplo pues tenia miedo de que el fuego también podría sentirlo y posiblemente quemarlo.

El otro lugar, esa misma noche de lluvia, un rubio caminaba entre un pasillo del edificio lujoso con grandes ventanas y piso pulido que consideró de mármol, eso sin contar las paredes decoradas con un azul marino y pulido. El rubio llego al final del pasillo donde yacía frente a una puerta de acero tan pulido que ilustraba el cuerpo completo del joven como si fuera un espejo, todo dos veces hasta escuchar una confirmación de que podría pasar. Una vez allí, un hombre de aspecto serio, con su cabello azabache peinado hacia atrás, su rostro mostraba un semblante de enojo cosa que era lo contrario a lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, pues el hombre era realmente una persona paciente, tranquila y calculadora pero sobre todo una persona fria

―¿Padre me ha llamado? - pregunto haciendo una reverencia, cosa que el mayor alzara su mano haciendo gesto de que dejara a un lado los modales

―Tu hermano ...― Sabo rápidamente capto el mensaje y se acerco mas al hombre para escucharlo ―No ha mostrado señales de progreso estos últimos 20 años, por lo que me preocupa que no vuelva a hacer lo que es realmente, así que, Según las investigaciones y pruebas que hemos hecho con él ha perdido su esencia original por lo que es debido tenemos que requerir medidas rápidas: Tras los hechos ocurridos y las investigaciones que tenia Dragón, Sabo no tiene ningún poder el poder de su hermano, ya que si lo hacia no había forma de la salvación de Luffy frente a su familia.

―¿Qué medidas piensas soluciones? El es un humano ahora, y si descubre lo que estamos haciéndole, tratara de huir o peor aun, él podría ...

―No lo haré, por eso te elegí para que fueras su hermano, esa cosa confía específicamente en ti, por lo que es tu deber en que no lo descubras, no olvides el porque estas aquí y quien te eligió para que tuvieras tan importante papel - Amenazó Dragon mientras lo miraba con superioridad, Sabo cerro sus puños mientras inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente guardando la compostura ―Mañana dejara la universidad y se ira a las instalaciones del laboratorio para iniciar las pruebas por lo que te las transmisoras de enviarlo mañana mañana con un auto que te guiara allí por GPS. El vehículo estará allí frente a la puerta de la casa desde las siete de la mañana, entiendes―

―Si, señor, me despido ―dijo dando una última reverencia y camino hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y para cuando se iba a marchar de la oficina, dragón lo miro apoyando su mentón con mano empuñada y le hablo

―Por cierto, escuche que mataste a mi tercer esposa a espaldas de mi, no me importa que trabajes así pero eso me hace dudar en que pueda confiar en Luffy o mí ¿Estoy equivocado? - Sabo se detuvo de su marcha, volteo fácilmente su rostro y después contesto a su pregunta

―Mi señor, puede estar tranquilo, no pienso traicionarlo, y aun si lo hiciera, seria estupido hacerlo sabiendo que tengo en juego mi vida― Dragon se rio por la ironia y ambos se despidieron.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Sabo conducía lejos dirigiéndose a un departamento en un hotel de segunda, miró por ambos lados y ocultándose llegó a una habitación donde sacó unas maletas con identificaciones falsas, dinero en efectivo, tarjetas de crédito donde venia al nombre de la identificación falsa, armas de largo y corto alcance. Tras tener una oportunidad como esa en poder escapar con su hermano, tenia que ser tan cauteloso de todos lo que lo rodeaban a si como ser más listo que su jefe en sacar a Luffy de la casa sin que Dragon se enterara de su traición tan rápidamente. Esta vez haría todo lo posible en proteger su rayo de esperanza, su ángel.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer, la historia es un poco larga pero las actualizaciones trata de hacerlos lo más rápido posible, más porque se acerca las vacaciones. ¡Hasta luego!_**


End file.
